Live Like We're Dying
by 2PMPrince
Summary: Long after the wars Trieze looks up all the Gundam boys, who are suffering to make a life for themselves. He gives them a chance, as a boyband. Eventually M. 1X2. 3X4. 5XOC...and eventually more.


_**Wow this was one of my first fandoms, I loved GW when I was little and now I just haven't really written a story on here for it. I guess this will be my first. Of course don't think I own the pilots, I don't. These AU versions of them are my idea for plot of course- no I know their not actually rockstars. Well not entirely. I make nothing of off this. **_

_**Cash is my character and I hope you enjoy!~ Although a great deal of my inspiration for this comes from Kpop, Jpop, and so on. **_

_**If you guys like it, I'll continue!~**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Live Like Were Dying<em>**

"This is your new member, number 9." Cash was surprised as his producer pushed him into the apartment's front door. He stumbled for a second before managing to steady his footsteps and then look up to stare at his new roommates. Their were five of them, two on the couch, two who'd opened the door for the producer and of course one idlying with his back to the door. Perhaps the introduction was lacking to much because all the boys simply turned back to what they initially were doing. Cash awkwardly raised his bag back over his shoulder, uncomfortably.

"Oh…uh…um…I didn't know we we're getting a new member?" the one who'd answered the door asked Mr. Producer. Cash noted his blonde hair was a bit unkept but upon further glances at the other guys, who continued to ignore him, had far worse hair then Mr. Blondie.

"What have I told you 4?" sniffed Mr. Producer at blondie, "expect the unexpected…it's my job now to ensure you boys live normal lives."And this one-" Mr. Producer pointed at Cash's back, "Number 9 will surely fit right in."

Slowly Blondie just nodded and watched as the Producer tipped his well managed brown head of hair before swiftly spinning around so his dressy blue coattails swung out behind him, as he left. "Okay…" he sighed dismally before closing the door.

Number 4 or blondie or whatever turned inside now to face the only boy who'd had his back to the front door this whole time. They exchanged a glance before the turned back boy turned further away, his long brown bang falling over his left eye. Number 4 hurried over to Cash now and with as pleasant a smile as could be offered he waved into the next room from the foyer, "Please let me show you…to your room."

"I have a room?" Cash asked casually not trying to sound rude but honestly he'd heard him say they hadn't been expecting him.

"Y-yes. You can have Heero's old room…this way." Number 4 eagerly led the boy along, although out of the corner of his eye he was trying to measure out how long this one would last. Were they on number 9 already? So many members…so many different roommates who'd never lasted…

Through the dining room, past the kitchen and bathroom they wandered toward the very edge of the puny two bedroom apartment. "do you…all live here?" Cash asked trying once again not to sound rude but unable to believe the little space here. How was it the Producer looked so well kept and his stars…well, weren't?

"yes," number 4 quickly motioned to the door he now stood in front of, it was in the corner of the dining room and Cash awkwardly glanced over his shoulder before quickly ducking inside as Number 4 held the door open for him. "It's a tad cramped…but it's home."

Cash took a minute to glance around the equally clamped room, if he could even call it that. It was more like a broom cupboard…was he in Harry Potter? He took a few more minutes to wander around just staring up at the bizarre wallpaper, it had little dinosaurs on it…with eyelashes.

"I'm assuming the room once belonged to a baby of some poor family." Explained Number 4 off handedly.

"Yeah, looks like this Heero guy dodged a real bullet." Cash muttered putting his bag down on the two mattresses that more or less served as a bed. Number 4 chuckled making Cash turn to glance up at him curiously-

"Oh, uh…sorry." Number 4 smiled, the new kid just didn't know how ironic that statement was…knowing Heero. "I'm Quatre by the way." blondie held out his hand. Cash blinked in surprise and took it quickly, shaking it once.

"N-nice to meet you, Quatre. Cash." He pointed to himself.

Quatre looked surprised but his gentle light blue eyes trailed over Cash's green ones, "You're name doesn't sound like nine…"

"huh?" Cash blinked in surprise.

"nothing," Quatre shook his head, "It's just all the guys are known by numbers…it's like how Trieze-" Cash made a even more lost face at his random name, "I mean our producer keeps count of us…"

"W-wait." Cash pulled his hand back and held them up as if trying to grab the information Quatre was chucking at him, "We have numbers instead of names?"

"Pretty much." Quatre nodded, "I'm 4." He pointed to himself, "Trowa, uh…he has that long brown bang over his eyes? He's 3." Quatre nodded like that just explained everything. Cash just sort of awkwardly nodded back. "Either way, welcome…uh, 9- er, Cash." Quatre smiled, "How old are you?"

"…2-20." Cash nodded back quickly.

"Oh?" Quatre looked surprised, "You look waaaay younger."

"Thanks." Cash sniffed, glaring back at this Quatre, who did he think he was?

Quatre just smiled, "Well I'll let you get unpacked." He wandered to the door, "Dinner is in a hour." Cash just nodded back thanking him but so tired from his trip to speak any further. In the end he unpacked, collapsed on his bed and fell asleep…missing dinner entirely.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"He must be cocky off his _ass_." The voices stirred Cash out of his sleep, as he slowly opened his eyes, he could hear them. Someone must have opened his door to call him to dinner but in the end never closed it completely once he didn't stir awake. From the ajar peek into the dining room, Cash could make out all five sitting at the far to immense folding table.

Quatre seemed to be out of view on the opposite side of the table as Cash couldn't see him, overhead the fluorescent light fixture flickered through the silence. The faces he could see were sitting closer to his door, their side profiles outlined by the little light from that flickering light.

"What is this…the 9th?" one of them spoke up briskly. He had unkept dark brown hair an from what it looked like, he was wearing spandex. Cash actually crinkled his nose in disgust, what a fashion disaster.

"Ahahhaha-" the laugh came from the one right beside Mr. Spandex, "When do you think Treize is gonna give up, huh?" Cash tilted his head to make sure it wasn't a play of light. Yup, this idiot had a mile long braid hanging down off the chair.

Cash rolled over a bit so as to make himself more comfortable, his back now to the door, what did he care what they said about him. He was here to achieve his dream and his attitude was none of their business. It wasn't like they were all well behaved, they hadn''t even greeted him once since coming here- and now they could just talk shit about him? Assholes.

"Probably never." Said a softer voice, quite like Quatre's. Their was another long impending silence before quite simply came the fateful clacking of chairs, they were getting up. Cash closed his eyes quickly trying to feign sleep when he heard a entirely new voice fill the silence-

"We have to make this time the_ last _time." Their was a deepness to this voice that made Cash clench his pillow, he really really didn't like it. Or trust it. He tilted his head back enough to catch the face of it's owner, sure enough he was in the space of the open door-

A tanned Chinese man stood there, black hair pulled back atop his head as he glowered around with piercing ebony colored eyes, "We have to corner Trieze so no more idiots-" he nodded toward Cash's room and for a second there, Cash didn't know if he'd sit still through this insult. Somehow he cooled down but it certainly wasn't from counting to ten. "Come through here."

"That's great Wufei." Drawled Good old Braids, "but how do you propose to do that, exactly?"

Wufei, chinese man just chortled and stared into the crack so deeply Cash had to swallow dramatically, and spin back around. He'd seen him, he had too have. "We're going to make this one beg Treize to leave…" their was a moment where all of them seemed to exchange glances before Wufei clarified, "we're going to make 9 _want_ to leave."

Cash just stared at the damn dinosaur wallpaper on his walls and just as quickly hissed under his breath, gripping his pillow tightly with his nails, "Bring it asshole."

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

The next day was a intense tour of what was what and who was who. Cash had to meet the hair stylists, photographers, choreographer, and of course their manager.

"It's really a pleasure, I assure you." The man with long blonde hair, down to his waist held out his hand to have Cash shake it…then pull it back like he thought better of it. "I'm Zechs Marquiese." Cash couldn't help it he covered a giggle snort. Zechs just stared unphased down at him as Cash quickly straightened himself out and bowed his head in apology. That probably...came out bad."Very good, very good. Well you know your not all quite named yet as a overral group…but this will be a nice photoshoot test..to see if you're ready for the-" Zechs seemed to pause considering the best terminology to use on a wide eyed country boy like Cash, _"business."_

Cash eagerly nodded back in agreement before being whisked into wardrobe, and for another hour having his hair styled accordingly with so many hair straighteners, blow dryers, and hair clips it felt more like he was having all the water sucked out of him. "Annnd we're done!" chirped the particularly crude stylist. Her hair in tight buns atop her head in a sort of Princess Leia look. Cash wasn't exactly sure he agreed with that either but he sort of just nodded back at his reflection, and the new way his sandy brown hair shaped his baby face. His green eyes did look a tad more piercing now with the strange military uniform he'd been put in, "It's the look we're going for, honey. Totally tough. Soldierfied." Cash eagerly nodded and was helped out of his stylist chair to be whisked right onto that damn photographer's world.

"My, oh my, Lady Une did such a good job with you!" she announced, "Now pose there _pretty boy_-" Cash for just a second forgot what to do, he stood dumbly staring at the camera hoping each snapshot that was being taken of him would somehow work out…but then their was a long sigh from the photographer and an angry glare from her.

Cash hurried to stumble back and have his back face the camera as he glared over one shoulder; the shots were taken fast then, fast and so quickly Cash could feel each one in his bones as he posed differently with every three flashes of light. "Good, good. That's it! That's the one!" the photographer clapped her hands and motioned for Cash to get the hell off the set.

As Cash stumbled to do so, the far door to the stylist's quarters flew open and out came the other five jerks. Cash came to a complete halt as each and every single one of his roommates sauntered up in different color soldier garb to the photographer's range.

"Finally!" barked the photographer happily sliding the next slide in for these guys, "What took you?" she looked positively delighted at seeing them all together, like some sort of starved preteen for her favorite copy of Cosmopolitan.

Cash spotted Braids, his hair was down, his eyes were strong under an immense amount of mascara, purple in color as he grinned at the photographer, "Come on! We're all primadonnas here-" he wrapped one arm brashily around the guy Cash assumed was spandex. His hair was still a unkept dark brown but he looked even sulkier up close then from a side profile. "-we needed our beauty sleep!"

The photographer laughed a bright happy laugh as she kept pointing the camera about taking shots. Cash grit his teeth as not once did any of them really have to move or work for the camera's attention, it just seemed to glide about with no order or complaints from the photographer or her staff.

The uniforms were dark jackets with coattails much like the producers; Cash was beginning to wonder if their Producer had any idea what he was doing to promote them…didn't stars wear hot clothes instead of cliché stuff like this? But moving past his concerns for his image Cash had to glare at Wufei…he looked good in a white soldier coat, his pants were equally tight as the others underneath though, perhaps adding a bit to the stylist aspect.

That was when Cash had a idea, he glanced over to some of the cameramen, who quite obviously were enjoying their donuts and coffee. Cash hurried over to their spot and with no one really noticing him did he motion to the donuts, "Hey can I have a jelly one, please?" the guys glanced at each other but shrugged and handed him one.

Cash grinned back, "Thanks!" then hurried to the ladder up to the lights just above the photoshoot's setting. He clambered along the metal holdings, somehow carrying his weight as he arrived at the one just over Wufei, "let's see if you can keep posing, hm?" Cash held out the donut and squeezed just enough so the jelly sprinkled out…

With little plops as if some bird from on high had decided to take a huge jelly dump right on Wufei's shoulder, did the photoshoot suddenly come to a pause. Sally Po the photographer could only stare at one of her favorite idols, pulling away from her camera as the blood red color dribbled down his expensive coat…

"What?" he blinked blankly not really catching onto what was going on before Trowa beside him pointed at his shoulder, while shifting away so as not to get himself dirty. Wufei glanced down at immediately let out a yelp, "W-what the-" he quickly glanced to the left, then the right.

"It would have to come from…up-" Heero put in easily just then as he and Duo also gave some space so as not to owe Trieze a bit of money by ruining their costumes.

Wufei's head instantly snapped back to glare up at the lighting fixtures, he didn't need to peer close to see the little soldier dark green jacket, or even see the little runt's face to know, "NUMBER NINE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, running for the ladder to the lights.

Cash wasn't stupid he was already clambering in the oppsotie direction down the other side of the lights as Wufei clambered up them, still gasping like a fat kid clambering the jungle jim. Cash grabbed the ladder and just managed to swing his legs over to finally turn and meet Wufei's murderous intent. Cash only stuck out his tongue at the other man before eagerly beginning to retreat down the ladder…

Unfortunately he didn't count on the other four being there to tip the ladder and make him fall the rest of the way. He landed with a loud ker-thud, his head had to have bounced off the cement warehouse styled flooring…it hurt like hell but he had to admit, as he saw Wufei sitting at the top of the lights…

He'd run this round.

Then Cash fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like I said if you guys like it review and I'll continue!~ Thanks again!<strong>_


End file.
